


Reencounter

by adrianaoviedoi



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Light Angst, Rescue Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:41:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27156082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrianaoviedoi/pseuds/adrianaoviedoi
Summary: Word has spread that there's a new member on Grindelwald’s side that happens to fit the description of Leta Lestrange. Unable to wait and keep wondering, Theseus takes the matter into his own hands.- This is an old fanfic i had written and found in my laptop, and since i have not posted anything after the small poem, i thought, why not?. hope you like it!
Relationships: Leta Lestrange/Theseus Scamander
Kudos: 8





	Reencounter

Theseus walked being as careful as possible in order to not be heard or noticed around the cold trail at Austria.  
Despite his better judgment or the warning everyone else had told him, he had gone to look for it, Grindelwald’s secret headquarters. There had been classified information with very strong signs he had definitely taken shelter somewhere in the country- however every single wizard that had tried to look for it had come back either severely wounded, or had not returned at all, and they had not been able to get an exact location, but they had traced the location somewhere in the middle of the Alps of the capital.  
He could not help it. Had to do it, he didn’t care at all what would happen now. But he just had to know if she was there: Leta.  
Rumors had been spread and he had heard of a woman-who people gave a description of that was strikingly similar to the one of Leta-,she had gotten attention amongst the dark wizards for being an excellent reluctant, having made more than a hundred wizards join Grindelwald’s side by their own will in just three months, and he could not stop thinking or go without knowing if she was truly back or not, so he chose the time of day when he knew everyone would be busy to sneak away and get to the Floo network they let Auror use for their assignments.

Now in front of the rocky and steep road near the mountains he placed his hands inside the pockets of his coats and kept a careful look to anything unusual- perhaps this was a desperate attempt, perhaps it was a mistake, but if he had any chance to see her again he had to take it, he had spent months mourning and hurting over her loss. He had loved her so much, and even if it turned out that she had turned on them and gone bad, he had to at least know if she was alive.  
After a couple of minutes, he saw three wizards walking together, noticing they carried a sign that marked them as Grindelwald’s acolytes-and he caught a glimpse of a woman that stood in between, she turned around as she spoke and there was no mistaking.  
It was her. It was Leta. His heart pounded loudly and he tried to keep calm and make sense of it, he waited until they were walking further to look again, sure enough. His head spun and his stomach sank. But he had to go after her.  
He took a deep breath, gathered his composure, and started walking carefully towards them. Once he was close enough he cleared his through a bit and gathered his nerve to talk convincingly enough.

“Excuse me? I was just wondering, I had heard of a reunion in a castle nearby here and I needed to get there – I was wondering if any one of you guys could help me?¬.” He asked as casually as he could while exposing his hands, showing he had no intention to go against them.  
He knew it was stupid and risky. They most likely knew who he was, but if they attacked he knew they would not do so openly on the street, they would play along and take him to Grindelwald, besides it would be a waste to let go of a head Auror.  
They all looked at him a mix with interest, confusion and disdain, it was then he noticed that Leta, had something odd and different about her eyes, he knew at that point because of dark spells he had to deal and study about: she had definitely been bounded by a spell.  
He noticed that one of them was carefully placing his hand on his coat ready to take out their wand and strike if needed, as he eyed him from head to toe. And then she spoke, yet she sounded nothing like the Leta she knew “Well, we were actually just heading there too, we are going to a quite important…audience with our superior. Were you needing to speak to someone in there?”  
The other woman chimed in looking at the other two wizards and hissing at him lowly: “Isn´t this Theseus Scamander!? Why shouldn’t we have him with his hands on his back and …”  
“Hush!” Leta interrupted and with a sweeter tone said directed towards him “Who are we to know and question who wants to join the cause or not, besides. I have heard of him too, and if he is what people say- he would be smart enough to know better than try to go against us¨.  
This was harder than what he had expected. He wanted to say something, anything.  
But he knew she didn´t remember him. At all. And the two wizards with her did not have any idea she was supposed to be his fiancée. Ignoring his heartbreak, he faked as best as he could, nodding and told them he did not see the point in fighting back anymore and claiming he realized that Dumbledore had lost his reason and could not see that they were right in trying to bring balance to the fact they should be the ones taking control, muggles had just caused trouble and chaos. They stared at him, searching for any sign to see if he was lying- and yet he was cold and stuck to his facade, looking quite determined.  
“Very well, you will come with us- but with one condition¬. You will be executed if you dare to use your wand against us” The man warned, and said a spell out loud and charmed him so he couldn’t use any offensive magic.  
They walked him into the roads, and during the way they were able to fall behind him and Leta… he took the chance to speak to her.  
“Leta, do you remember anything about me?”- He coaxed trying to see if there was anything at all coming back to her by seeing him again.  
“You seem, familiar. I feel like we have met before, but this is the first time I see you. It must be because I have read people talking about you.” She answered simply

He could not take it anymore.  
“But you did, we… we were together, we know each other” he stammered  
“How can that be? I don’t. That can’t be true. What are you saying? From where?” She paused and looked at him, as if he was absolutely out of his mind.  
“I thought you were dead! In Paris, we- we fought him, we faced Grindelwald, but you, you sacrificed yourself, and I thought I lost you. All this time!”-He said desperately  
She shook her head and looked and him with worried eyes “What are you playing? I’m warning you, stop it right now”  
“But! We did, and Newt, Newt was there too, do you remember?”  
“Stop it! I don’t know him, I don’t know what you are talking about” she said raising her voice a bit.  
Theseus looked at her. Shocked and defeated, pleading and sad eyes. She didn’t remember that she and his brother were friends all their youth? There had to be a memory, but he didn’t even knew what they had done to her, and if he tried to make her remember with any spell, she would think he was trying to enchant her.  
“Please, I’m telling you the truth. I…”He was reaching out to her and tried to hold his hand. But she flinched her arm back and took her wand out pointing it to him.  
“I know you – about your family, I know you think this is who you are supposed to be, because of your past”  
Listening to him speak about it was more that she could stand. How dare he, and why did this man know that about her? ¨She had allowed Grindelwald to look into her mind and remind her of who she was- because she had been longing for truth, but there was no way he could know if he had not spoken to him  
“Enough” she said to him, and a bright spark flew out from her wand, sending a shock through his body that was painful enough for him to drop down and fall over.  
She looked down at him as he laid on the snowy path. “Defend yourself. War hero” she snarled with a low voice, and she couldn’t really tell but, there seemed to be something about him that made her doubt herself, could he be right?  
“I don’t want to” He said weakly, “I don’t need to. I know this is not who you are”

At this point the other two wizards could not keep away from them and they came to see what was going on, Theseus was back on his feet now and hurting but as soon as they were close enough they attacked him, he dodged them and was able to get away, but in attempt of striking him, he saw a fast burst of light out of the wand of the brunette woman, and before she could get to him, the spell hit Leta. He saw her get thrown and with a loud thud she smacked against a hard rock wall, and her body fell over to the cold ground.  
Scared of having injured one of Grindewald’s protégées and wanting to get back up, they both ran away and left them alone.  
Theseus ran to her side, and lifted her, she has a wound on her head and was bleeding, He was not going to leave her, she needed him and he had to make sure she would be okay again. Before anyone else could get outside to see what was going on, he focused and apparated at their safe place, landing at a large living room. I t took a while because of the charms that had prevented him from attacking Grindewald’s followers, but he was finally able to conjure himself away 

As he apparated , Dumbledore, Tina, Newt and Naguini were all sitting in the living room looked at him, all of them surprised and staring in shock. They all exclaimed at the same time differently:  
“Merlin’s beard, what?!”  
“Where were you!?!?”  
“Who is that?”  
Their voices drowned in his head as warm tears trickled down his cheek and he gently laid her down on a couch.  
“It´s …it is Leta” Newt said incredulously, while staring at her, and looked at his brother with disbelief and amazement  
“How did you find her¬? How did she get hurt?” Asked Tina as she stared incredulously and looked at the wounds, thinking witch spell or potion could help to heal them.  
“Theseus, you shouldn’t had left alone, it was absurdly dangerous” exclaimed Dumbledore but looking at him, pity sank on him. And he looked at his old student with affection “But. It’s great she has returned. She needs attending, what happened?”  
He didn’t speak and just stared in silence, tears quietly rolling as he felt their eyes focused on him, overcome with grief, the pain and loss he had felt all that time, and now having her back but not knowing if she’d be okay. With a lump on his though he managed to tell them  
“She… she, doesn’t remember. He didn’t even recognize me. A pair of Grindewald’s followers were after me, but got her instead. I had to bring her back”  
Dumbledore nodded at the head Auror sympathetically and as fast as they could, everyone did their best to arrange a room and she was checked and taken care of medically, they called healers and made sure she was checked.

It took several hours in which she was unconscious, but they managed to find something able to reverse the strong hex that had wiped her memory and changed her, they let her rest and after that, Theseus quietly walked into the room where she slept. Holding her hand he sat down and read in silence, until her voice softly called to his attention.  
“Thee? Theseus, darling-where am I?” She asked, waking up confused and hazy  
His face light up. He held her hand tightly and smiled gently, holding back tears.  
“It’s okay Leta, you are safe. You are alright. I’ll explain when you are all better, but for now just rest a bit more”.


End file.
